Naruto Randomness Chat
by GreedSeiyaShika
Summary: YEs I know there are a million of these but there all differnt. This will get random, weird and heh well somewhat insane hopefully. So lets jsut see how far it goes shall we.
1. Chapter 1

NARUTO RANDOMNESS CHAT! Yes I know there are a million of these but there all different .Have fun with this and feel free to say ideas for future chapters.

_**Uke-san has signed in**_

_**Ramen -lover has signed in**_

_**The-last-uchiha has signed in**_

_**Sasuke1lover has signed in**_

_**Blondie has signed in**_

_**I'm-not-Jaws has signed in**_

_**Lazy-panda has signed in**_

_**Demonic-puppet has signed in**_

_**Fuzzy-wuzzy has signed in**_

_**Wind-scythe has signed in**_

_**painted wonder has signed in**_

Ramen-lover: Hey Sasuke

Uke-san : Hey dork

Ramen-lover: How are you 

Uke-san: Heh ok you

Ramen-lover: Ok

Blondie/Sasuke1lover : WE LOVE YOU SASUKE

Uke-san : That's nice you Ino sakura.

Blondie: How did you know 

Sasuke1lover : Umm he's not an idiot?

Blondie: Shut up build board brow

Sasuke1lover : When you die in a ditch

**_-Sasuke1lover has been banned for 9999 minutes-_**

**_-Blondie has been banned for 9999 minutes-_**

The-last-uchiha : That wasn't nice little brother

Uke-san : since when do you care .. Hey I thought I banned you too

The-last-uchiha : Its called hacking foolish brother

I'm-not-Jaws: Damn you little brothers annoying itachi-san

Demonic-puppet: He isn't the only ones

Fuzzy-wuzzy: Ok who changed my name.. temari.. Kanky..

Wind-scythe: I learned my lesson last time Gaara-san

Painted- wonder : Sorry little bro I was bored so

Fuzzy-Wuzzy : You have 5 seconds to run 

Painted- wonder: -eeesp-

**_-Painted-wonder has left to run away from pissed little demonic brother-_**

**_-Fuzzy-wuzzy left to killed painted-wonder-_**

**_-wind-scythe left to stop the killing-_**

Ramen-lover : Ok interesting anyways Who wants ramen

Uke-san : Umm you do now go get some

Lazy-panda: Hey get me some too -sleeps- 

Ramen-lover: -pours ice water on panda- 

Lazy- panda: what a drag now I need to change damn it naruto

Ramen-lover left to get Ramen

Lazy-panda left to change his shirt

I'm-not-Jaws : So.. What now 

The -last- Uchiha : Who knows might as well come over and help me torcher the emo child

Uke-san :You better not fish breath

I'm -not - jaws: Heh I'll be right there

-I'm -not -Jaws Left the chat room-

Uke-san: DAMN IT ITACHI 

The-last-Uchiha: Love you too little brother

**_Last-uchiha has left the chat room_**

**_Uke-san has left the chat room_**

**_I'm-not Jaws has left the chat room_**

Demonic puppet : No one tells me stuff anymore.. Heh might as well shut the room off for now

Bombs-away has signed in : SASORI-SAN

Demonic puppet : Shut up Deidara.. Were going to Uchihas house now don't make me wait for you again..

Bombs-away: But I just got in here..

Demonic -puppet -growls- GET MOVING 

Bombs-away: YES SASORI-SAN

**_-Bombs-away leaves fearing for his life if he keeps sasori waiting_**

**_Demonic puppet has logged off_**

Monitor: Chapter 1 is complete tuned in for the next chapter thank you and please review. If you have any ideas feel free to say them .Now I bid you all Good day

Demonic puppet : Stupid monitor just say good bye and leave or would you want me to make a puppet out of you.

Monitor : Fine fine stupid Sasori 

Demonic puppet : What was that

Monitor: NOTHING

Demonic puppet :thought so now out

**_Monitor logs out_**

**_Demonic puppet logs out_**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Monitor : I'm BACK MUHAHAH WITH MORE RANDOMNESS .. TUne in and find out byez**_

_**Bombs-away has signed in**_

_**Uke-san has signed in**_

_**Ramen -lover has signed in**_

_**The-last-uchiha has signed in**_

_**Sasuke1lover has signed in**_

_**Blondie has signed in**_

_**I'm-not-Jaws has signed in**_

_**Lazy-panda has signed in**_

_**Demonic-puppet has signed in**_

_**IMA PANDA has signed in**_

_**Wind-scythe has signed in**_

_**painted wonder has signed in**_

_Bombs-away: Hey every1.._

_The- last-uchiha: Deidara.. What are you doing here still?_

_Bombs-away: I am allowed in here you know Uchiha_

_Demonic -puppet: Will you both shut the hell up.. We have a mission to get those.._

_IM APANDA: GUESS WHAT?_

_Ramen-lover: WHAT?_

_IMAPANDA: I'm A PANDA NAMED GAARA AND HELL I FEEL GOOD..-starts singing I feel good- _

_-everyone else stares-_

_Wind-scythe: Sorry, about Gaara he had cookies.. Today.. And well is a little hyper_

_Uke-san: A little?_

_Wind-scythe: oh Ok a lot.. At least your not Kanky.. He ran away screaming because Gaara tried to kill him for taking a cookie._

_Painted -wonder : Hey guys.. Temari do you have to tell everyone what happens…_

_Wind-scythe: actually I do so stop complaining and make Gaara more cookies. I'm sure he'll share this time.. _

_IMAPANDA: NEVER THERE MINE MUAHAHAHAHHA MINE _

_**IM APANDA Leaves laughing and takes cookie doe**_

_Wind-scythe: Ok.. Kanky go get the cookie doe from him. _

_Painted-wonder: WHY DON"T YOU_

_Wind-scythe: Because I'm older and can kick your ass that's why now go mr.._

_Uke-san: I'm glad your not my sister.. Tem_

_IM-not -JAWS : Tell me about it she.. Was a little scary there_

_everyone else nodes_

_Blondie: AHHAHAHA I'm finally unbanned._

_-Blondie has been rebaned for 10 million years-_

_The-last-Uchiha: Oh wow.. Who did that.._

_LazyPanda: Sorry she really gets annoying with the Sasuke crap.._

_Uke-san: Thanks shikamaru.._

_Lazypanda: What ever just keep them away from me alright sasuke?_

_Wind-scythe: I SAID LEAVE KANKY_

_Painted-wonder: NO! IM TELLING DAD_

_WIND-Scythe comes after Kanky with giant fan _

_Painted-wonder: Shit bye guys _

_**-Painted-wonder has logged off to run for life again**_

_**Wind-scythe has logged off to kill Kanky and get cookie doe from gaara.**_

_**Bomb-away**__: Ok now what.. They ruined are plans in secretly talking.._

_IMNOT -JAWS : Oh well who cares lets relax no Itachi.. Oh and that was fun last night your brother sure dose run fast.._

_Uke-san: Heh I'm still here.._

_The-last-Uchiha:I know.._

_**Uke-san has signed out p.s. You guys are idiots.. **_

_Ramenlover: Ok well.. Since there gone lets go help get cookies from Gaara come on Shikamaru.._

_Lazy-panda: Fine.. Fine_

_-Ramen-lover drags lazy-panda to get cookies from gaara and they both log off-_

_**Pein Has signed in **_

_Bombs-away: LEADER-Sama_

_**Pein has signed out **_

_The-last-Uchiha: Ok well yeah lets go Kisame.._

_**The-last uchiha has signed out**_

_**IM-NOT-JAWS has signed out **_

_**Demonic-puppet has signed out**_

_Bombs-away: Hey guys.. Wait for me.. Oh man they left without me again_

_Monitor: Poor you_

_Bombs-away: Starts singing I'm so lonely-_

_Monitor: ENOUGH NOW GO.. I need to delete the evidence .._

_Bombs-away: Evidence..yeah?_

_Monitor: Deidara leave.. Now_

_Bombs-away: OK REVIEW ALL Bye miss monitor.._

_Monitor: JUST LEAVE _

_**Bombs -away has signed out**_

_Monitor : Thank you for tuning in sorry it was shorter but hey more randomness whoot. Till next time Monitor out_

_**Monitor has signed out **_

_**Chat room turns off**_

_**GOOD BYE**_


End file.
